Una transformación basada en tus recuerdos
by Merak Galadwen
Summary: Sirius ha estado en Azkaban por tanto tiempo que se está olvidando de la magia... Pero una foto hace que anhele estar fuera.


Hola, este fic lo escribí pensando otra vez en la vida de Sirius Black (tengo una seria fijación con el ¬¬) En realidad es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y pues como que su vida esta un poco triste.... Este fic es en tributo  a el solamente.... :P. Es de un solo capítulo, pero aún así espero que les guste, y por favor, dejen RR!!! Una transformación basada en tus recuerdos 

Oscuridad y Frío, no se ve ni se escucha nada, pero en ese instante una luz verde atraviesa el lugar y de repente... se despierta. Voltea a su alrededor para tratar de ver algo, pero nada, todo es completa oscuridad.

Doce años, doce largos años rodeado de mortífagos y dementores, tendría que hacer algo... ya no podía mas... Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Peter estaba en Hogwarts. Si, lo vio perfectamente bien la vez que Fudge le regaló el diario de "El Profeta", y ahí estaba él, era feliz y estaba a salvo, tendría que pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había causado, muerte de muggles, traición y muerte de sus mejores amigos, un pobre licántropo solitario y una vida que se va consumiendo poco a poco en una de las tantas celdas de Azkaban, tenía que acabar con el... Si tan solo pudiera...

Frío, oscuridad, gritos, un dementor se acerca, escucha a Peter: "¡¿A Lily y a James?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste Sirius?!", luego escucha otra voz... La de Voldemort, cuando mató a su padre, la voz fría y tenebrosa que pronunció las palabras que hicieron que la vida de su padre llegara a su fin.

No, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso si quería... Bueno, sería otra ocasión, ahora tenía que descansar un poco, había gastado muchas fuerzas, había perdido la práctica y necesitaba volver a empezar, el dementor se acerca...

Frío, frío, oscuridad, empieza a temblar y a gritar. Se desmaya.

Siente un golpe en la cabeza y despierta. Está en su celda de Azkaban, el dementor se ha ido, así que trata de dormir un poco.

"¡Oye Black! ¿Cómo está tu papá? Me contaron que lo habían enviado en una misión importante en contra del Seño Tenebroso. A mi se me hace que ya no lo quieren en el Ministerio- era la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!- era la voz de James Potter, su mejor amigo que siempre lo ayudaba y lo defendía en todo. Hogwarts. Ese recuerdo era de Hogwarts, cuando él y los Merodeadores eran los dueños totales, él y James, los mas adorados por las chicas y admirados por los chicos. Remus era la mejor persona en todo Hogwarts, ligador de naturaleza, y luego el pequeño Peter... Peter Pettigrew, el traidor... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!. El estaba pagando con su vida mientras que Peter estaba viviendo a salvo entre magos. Tenía que encontrarlo. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero ahora se concentró totalmente en eso, olvidó sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, olvidó el lugar en que estaba...

Y soñó. Soñó que estaba en Hogwarts de nuevo, a orillas del Bosque Prohibido y estaba con James. Era noche de Merodeadores.

Sintió de pronto que su modo de oler las cosas se agudizaba, pero al instante volvía a estar en Azkaban con su forma natural. Suspiró. Volvió a intentarlo pero ya no pudo, así que se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, encontró su mísera cena al lado, pero comió ávidamente, como si no hubiera comido en años. Volvió a intentarlo, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, y otra vez estaba en Hogwarts, James y Peter a su lado, justo al frente del Sauce Boxeador. Tenía que poder, tenía que poder, tenía que irse de ahí, James, Harry, Lily, Remus, Peter... no, Peter no... Ahora, ahora ¡Lo logró! Empezó a pasear por su celda, eso estaba bien, realmente bien, con esa transformación los dementores no le hacían efecto. Trató  un poco y luego paró. Había gastado demasiada energía. Se volvió a transformar de nuevo, y quedó tendido en el suelo, sin sonreír.

Pasaron los días y Sirius Black practicaba cada vez mas para no quedarse sin energía ni un solo instante, hasta que lo logró

Un día estaba el sentado en la celda, ya con su transformación en perro, y los dementores abrieron la puerta para dejarle alimento, y el corrió con toda su alma hacia afuera, corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a orillas de la isla, y nadó, nadó demasiado, pero su energía volvía a él, era libre, ya no había dementores a su alrededor que le dejaran sin magia o recuerdos felices, por fin había dejado atrás la isla en donde la única persona que merecía estar ahí, no estaba.


End file.
